


What it means to have a heart

by Toruhiiyi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Crying, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, One Shot, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toruhiiyi/pseuds/Toruhiiyi
Summary: The city is overrun with zombots, and Shadow, Sonic, and Omega are along in a school storage room. Shadow and Sonic have no idea what to do, and are all alone, with no chance of escaping.(Idw 19 is coming out in a month, and I had a prediction of what is going to happen. So I wrote a fic about. Some idw spoilers, but mainly a wacky prediction thats sad, so can be read as stand alone thing if you make the zombots into zombies.)





	What it means to have a heart

The city was overrun with zombots. They were able to evacuate a small number of people, but with the overrun amount of zombots, it felt like nothing. Rouge has already been gone, from a desperate attempt to make to Eggman's ship after a zombot touched her. 

Omega, Sonic, and Shadow were currently hiding in a club room from a school in the center of the city. They could hear the hard footsteps and scratching coming from outside the window. They shut all the lights off and barricaded the door while they figured out a plan.

Shadow felt anger at Sonic, he could have prevented this. But he deeply knew Sonic just had good intentions. He remembers being treated like a monster when he had no memory, a lot of people seeing him as a danger. He would never wish that on anyone, even if it leads to this. He knew it was easier to get angry at Sonic though, after how many lives have been taken from this, how this could have been prevented.

“Shadow.” Sonic croaked out, snapping Shadow out of his thoughts.

“It was all my fault. I caused this.” Sonic said progressively getting louder and more hopeless. Shadow stayed quiet and listened, wondering where this would go.

“You were right… I forgave Eggman too easily. And look what it caused. Now everyone is in danger. I’m supposed to be a hero… to save everyone. But I’m a liability now. I shouldn’t even be a hero. I can’t save anyone, I’m useless. Why did I forgive too fast, why couldn’t I be better…” 

Shadow suddenly clutched his head, falling to the floor.

“Shadow?!” Sonic yelled about to run over, but remembering his infection, he stopped.

Shadow then got up slowly and turned to face Sonic.

“It's okay. It's okay. I just remembered a memory from the arc, that's all.”

It was quiet in the recovery room Shadow was in. Shadow was laying in a bed, having to recover from a bunch of painful experiments that hurt him too much. Many pieces of fur were torn out, he had burns and cuts all over him, covered by bandages. Maria and Gerald were the only people on the arc who cared about his well being, everyone else viewed him as an “it”. Gun was the worst, viewing him as a tool. 

Maria was by his bedside, closing a picture book she was in the middle of reading to calm Shadow.

“Shadow?”

“Yes?” Shadow responded to Maria.

“Why do you forgive them?”

“Forgive who?” Shadow said, confused.

“Gun, the scientists, all the people who mistreat you. They do horrible things to you and you just cry and beg for them to stop, but you never fight back with violence. Why do you forgive them?”

“My purpose is to save you Maria, and I will do anything to fulfill that. If it leads to you getting better, then I would be happy it happened.”

“No, you shouldn’t!” Maria said standing up.

“They are just using you! Using you as a weapon! Don’t forgive them! There are so many good people on earth, but not here! They want to do it! They do mean things to you because they want you to! Don’t forgive people who don’t feel bad for their actions!” Maria exclaimed, then coughing and getting out of breath due to her illness.

“Maria! Calm down!” Shadow said worried for her safety.

Maria sat down when she regained her breath, looking at Shadow with glistening eyes, on the verge of tears. 

“Just promise me you’ll only forgive people with good intentions.”

Shadow then said the next lines with a smile: “okay Maria.”

Back in the present, Sonic started to speak again.

“Sorry Shadow for all of this, I shouldn’t be a hero. I don’t even know what I’m doing. I just want to help people.”

Shadow then started to speak again.

“You are a hero Sonic, you're the hope people need.”’

Shadow then turned to Omega to say something to him.  
“Omega, system override, timer 10 minutes… Hug Sonic and lift him above the ground so he can’t escape.”

Right when Sonic realized what was going on, Omega has already fulfilled his request. 

“Shadow?! What's going on?!”

Shadow then turned and walked towards Sonic.

“I’m going to leave the city bringing as many zombots as I can with me, so you and omega can escape. Sonic… you need to live, people will lose hope and fight less if you're gone. And I think if I become a zombot, my body would fight it with the ultimate lifeform DNA, and I may become conscious again.”

“Shadow! Stop! You're fine and stronger! People need you more than me!”

“As much as I wish that were true it isn’t,” Shadow said walking towards sonic with open arms and a smile on his face.

“Shadow! Getaway! What are you doing!” Sonic exclaimed as Shadow hugged him, resting his face on his neck, infecting himself. Shadow then said something only him and Sonic could hear but made Sonic eyes glisten.

“I will miss you Sonic! Don’t let this define you, please continue protecting everyone and being the hope they need. I will always be your shadow.”

For the first time in a long while when people were around him, Sonic cried, struggling as hard as he could, desperate to stop Shadow. “Shadow! Please don’t go! People need you more than me!”

Shadow broke the window and stood by it, and turned to face sonic. Smiling with tears in his eyes as the sunset made it impossible to see the background. 

“Sayanora, Sonic the hedgehog,” Shadow said jumping out of the window.

“Shadow! Please don’t go!” Sonic said, screaming his heart out.

Shadow then landed on the ground, standing up and looking at all the zombots around him, staring at him with ferocious looks, like a vulture about to eat its prey.

Shadow then stood tall and yelled at all the zombot around them.

“Listen up! I’m Shadow the hedgehog, Ultimate lifeform 2.0. And take a good look!. Show me your worst!”

Shadow then started running, a couple of zombots falling on the ground behind, unexpected from the speed. 

Zombots were charging left and right all missing Shadow by a couple of inches.

“You like losing! Because getting ready for a lot more of it! Try to touch me! I dare you!’”

But then a bunch a bullets came down, Shadow missing them and looking up to see zombots now using weapons.

“There evolving…? Who cares! I’m not going to be scared of you!” Shadow said running out of the city, looking behind to see a ton of zombot running towards him.

“I should make it as far as I can to the forest… they would have a long walk to return to the city.”

“That all you got! My first battles were harder than that! Your all pathetic!” Shadow taunted.

More zombots were running over, chasing him. Shadow knew this wouldn’t play for long. But this was easy. They just didn’t have to catch him! It would be okay! Nothing would happen! He could still be with his friends! He could help-

Just then a sword came a lightning speed and chopped Shadows arm right off. Green blood falling out of it. Shocking Shadow and causing him to fall to the ground. Shadow was shocked. The zombots were approaching him, claws and teeth extending.

How did they do that! They must be advancing… Damn it… I made it to the heart of the forest. Wait! The ones in the back are leaving! No! No! NO! I can’t lose! I can’t let others get hurt! I need to distract them! 

Shadow then used his strength to get up, standing tall once more, with fury in his face.

“You want to infect me! Go ahead! But you're not leaving without me!”

Two zombots jump up at him, Shadow then kicking them in the face, infecting his foot.

“How does that feel! No monster would understand this strength!”

Zombot were clawing him, drawing blood, trying to get him to stop moving. Shadow punched them in the face, sending them into trees.

“That felt like nothing to you! You monsters wouldn’t understand what it means to be alive!”

Shadow was busy punching more zombots as one crept up and stabbed him in the eye, rendering him blind for a short time.

Shadow at first screamed in pain but got back to fighting. “You think a little pain is going to let me stop you all from attacking more people! Every minute allows more people to live! To have what you don’t!”

Zombots with knives gotten from stores in the town and bullets and wispons from the restoration below was now stabbing Shadow, trying to stop him from attacking.

Shadow was starting to fall down. But continued fighting to the very end. “This is what it means to have a heart!”

Just then a long sword came and stabbed Shadow in the heart. Causing him to fall back and land on the floor, as green blood leaked and sprayed across the floor. Shadow knew it was over.

Shadow looked at the sunset one last time and said one final line before closing his eyes to sleep with a smile, as the zombots were about converted him while he slept.

“Did I do good, Maria?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thats the end! Please tell me what you think! I worked hard and I love hearing what people think. Or you can yell at me for kinda killing shadow.


End file.
